Supported olefin polymerization catalysts are of great use in industry. Hence, there is interest in finding new supported catalyst systems that increase the commercial usefulness of the catalyst and allow the production of polymers having improved properties.
There is a need in the art for new and improved supported catalysts and catalyst systems to obtain new and improved polyolefins, polymerization processes, and the like. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for new and improved supported catalyst systems for the polymerization of olefins, in order to achieve enhanced properties, such as molecular weight, and/or comonomer incorporation, typically along with improvements in catalyst function, such as activity.